Reglamento
by Carriette
Summary: UA / Al brillante detective de Antinarcóticos no le gusta trabajar en equipo. A la genio de la Brigada de Delitos Informáticos tampoco. — Actualizado 25/04
1. Regla uno

**S**epa Dios de dónde saqué esta idea, pero me dio tantas vueltas en la cabeza que ¡hela aquí! Tengo otros borradores en papel (estuve casi una semana sin pc porque se me murió el disco duro, pero tengo un nuevo técnico que es un groso y salvó toda mi carpeta de escritos ;_; estoy tan feliz por eso.

En fin, un fic UA –un poquito extremista diría yo- que no le hace daño a nadie… creo (?) ¿Una historia con tintes de novela policiaca? Todo lo que vean al inicio no es lo oficial, si no que cosas para… dar antesala a otras cosas.

En fin, ¡basta de palabrería! Puedo llevar dos proyectos a largo plazo juntos… por ahora.

**Disclaimer – Aclaraciones preliminares: **

- Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

- La canción del primer capítulo es **Die Young** de **The Sweet Serenades**.

- Sí, hay un poco de OoC al comienzo. Tranquilos, al segundo capítulo se pasa.

- El primer capítulo es meramente introductorio a la historia, pero también la "espina dorsal" de éste mismo.

¡Sin más palabrería, pasemos al fic!

* * *

**Reglamento.**

* * *

**Primera regla **

**Trabajo y vida personal nunca han de mezclarse.**

**- **_**Esta regla es esencial, ¡no la olvides!**_** -**

_El fin justifica los medios. — Maquiavelo._

Mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo, se dedicaba a mirar aburridamente hacia la calle, tentado de ponerse a fumar un rato, pero recordando que como agente de la ley no podía hacer algo tan estúpido como infringirla, incluso si se trataba de un mentado cigarrillo dentro de SU coche. En la radio pasaban una canción que no fue capaz de reconocer, pero tampoco le prestó mayor atención; sólo requería de un ruido constante para ahuyentar el molesto recuerdo de la voz de Ishida regañándolo y diciéndole que era un inconsecuente y un maldito irresponsable, que debía apreciar más su vida y que por mucho profesionalismo en su trabajo, su integridad física era esencial.

Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? El verdadero recuerdo que deseaba acallar era el de la voz de aquella castaña, sus ojos rojizos y las palabras que definitivamente lo bajaron a nivel de subsuelo, él la creía la mujer ideal, la mujer que comprendería las causas y aquella que no le importaría esperarlo siempre, pero pedirle aquello era un acto egoísta de su parte y, comprendiendo, era mejor dejarla ir. "Es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí. No, Ken, yo creía que éramos el uno para el otro, pero ¡mira cómo me he desengañado! Tú mereces una chica que pueda soportar tu agitado estilo de vida, ¡es que no sé si un día de estos me irán a pedir que recoja tu cuerpo de…! Ni hablar, hay que terminar de una buena vez. Eres un buen chico, pero… yo me rindo, yo no puedo contigo. De todos modos, gracias por todo" y tras eso, se había ido, llevándose sus pocas cosas y dejándolo en la más sórdida indiferencia, porque él se lo veía venir. No estaba siquiera dolido, simplemente demasiado molesto como para reflexionarlo más allá. _Gajes del oficio_, solía repetirse a sí mismo.

_**Love is gonna die**__, we're gonna die young._

Se quedó pensativo sólo en esa parte y buscando en la guantera su móvil, buscando una de las tantas aplicaciones, una para reconocer música, le daba con el título e hizo una mueca. Sí, podría decirse su vida reducida a un verso de una canción, el amor muere seguido y las esperanzas de vivir mucho se descartan por el bien de la sanidad mental y, ciertamente, lo que llaman profesionalismo, el no dejarse llevar por relaciones interpersonales.

Era una de no tener vida pero impresionante, no recordaba la última vez que tuvo una relación estable –considerando que las de adolescencia no contaban como tal– ni que una chica no lo hubiera dejado a los tres o cuatro meses, agobiada de su trabajo. Pero estaba ella, Yagami Hikari, una famosa fotógrafa, con ella creyó que esa estabilidad iba a llegar, pero como todas las demás, a los ocho meses de relación, prefirió dejarle la pista libre a la próxima valiente. Insistiendo, no la culpaba, de hecho admiraba sus agallas de haber soportado un poquito más.

Luz verde y él debía de avanzar, tras meter el celular otra vez a la guantera, siguió conduciendo, camino a su casa, necesitaba dormir un poco y preparar algunas cosas, pero ciertamente casi tres semanas inactivo lo estaban carcomiendo lentamente. ¿Y por qué? Aunque apenas había salido de una cirugía menor, Ishida lo forzó a guardar reposo, aún le molestaba un poco el brazo derecho, ¿qué tanto escándalo hacía por un maldito perdigón? ¡Pudo haber sido una bala de mayor calibre ¡Era casi como montar un escándalo por balines de goma!

Ya casi atardeciendo, llegó a su apartamento, el del tercer piso, inmediato casi a las escaleras por la derecha y a cuatro apartamentos del ascensor, hacia la izquierda. Tras abrir el cerrojo y prender las luces, a sus ojos se mostraba la sencilla sala de estar, de paredes cubiertas por un papel mural azul piedra y dos paredes blancas, con cuadros de algunas películas de Tarantino y muebles de madera de ébano, la cocina tipo americana de paredes azul profundo y la mesada gris. Todo un departamento para un solitario, pensó tras irse al refrigerador a ver si quedaba algo de comer, se fue con un arroz chino recalentado y una lata de jugo frente al televisor, otra vez se pondría a ver Kill Bill, ¡Uma Thurman se veía tan hermosa en aquel traje amarillo, en la carátula del DVD! La entrega se la sabía ya de memoria, sabía en qué momento Uma mataría a quién, en qué momento comenzaría a sonar la voz melancólica de Nancy Sinatra con "Bang Bang", y así sucesivamente. Se durmió después de la escena del duelo entre Beatrix y O-Ren, tras que la japonesa cayera muerta sobre la nieve.

Y esa es la vida de un solitario, ¿verdad?

* * *

Necesitaba despejarse después de lo sucedido aquella tarde, cuando Izumi la llamaba a su despacho nada bueno salía de aquello, salió de la estación hecha una fiera, ¡le molestaba que su superior le mandara tales cosas! Con rabia colocó el casco sobre su cabeza y abordó su motocicleta, tras asegurar su bolso, encendió el motor y se echó a andar por las calles de Tokio, iría a beber una copa y si no podía conducir de vuelta, bien pediría un taxi, siempre era la misma rutina, ¿no? Ocasionalmente se iba a su apartamento o al de algún otro en compañía, gente de la cual ni recordaba los nombres y, si acaso, las caras para evitarlos como a la peste, ella no se metía con el mismo tipo más de dos veces, ¿un código implícito de honor? Tal vez. Tampoco había una lista larga y gruesa, en el transcurso de cinco años (desde que comenzara a ejercer la carrera) no habían sido más de… ¿cinco a diez tipos? Y aquí se hace hincapié, eran cosas muy ocasionales como para siquiera llegar a un estatus de andanza o romance, ¡eran sólo acostones de una o dos veces y ya nada más!

El viento rozando el casco, revoloteando con fuerza la larga trenza de su cabello, el ruido de la ciudad y las luces de la noche, tan difusas y artificiales poco a poco le fueron devolviendo la calma que momentos antes perdió ante Izumi Koushiro, el jefe de la división de Delitos Informáticos. Hasta se sentía más alegre para ir otra vez al Inferno, un bar metido entre el suburbio con su airecito a hipster, donde cada noche tocaban covers de canciones gringas (o de otras partes), procurando siempre que fuera de bandas casi desconocidas para "los demás". Odiaba a la manga de tipejos de gafas de pasta y que tomaban foto a lo irrelevante con sus iPod's, casi todos adultos jóvenes que recién venían dejando el nido seguro de la adolescencia. Y por ahí, uno que otro "viejo" con los mismos gustos.

Se sentía tan atípica allí…

Entró, con aire discreto y directo a la barra, ¿para qué ir a hacer sitio a las mesas, si iba como siempre sola? Pidió lo de siempre, un whisky sin nada más que hielo y se quedó pensativa, mirando el líquido y removiéndolo un par de veces en el vaso, decidiendo darle al fin un trago hasta que sus labios tocaron el hielo y volvió a dejarlo encima, charlando ahora alegremente con el cantinero de cosas completamente irrelevantes, ¡qué rápido olvidaba las desazones Inoue Miyako! Siguió hablando con el hombre un par de veces hasta que el "aura" (o presencia, como desees llamarlo, amigo lector) de alguien a quien venía evitando desde hace un tiempo apareció a su lado, pidiéndole al _barman_ una botella de cerveza, volviendo su rostro para ver a la chica de anteojos.

— ¡Señorita detective! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad? —El buen humor en la voz del hombre de cabello caoba era evidente. Y bueno, ella no era tan maleducada como para ignorarlo por completo.

— Dos meses de la última vez que hablamos… — Intentó, en vano, recordar su nombre, ¡pero es que esos detalles se le iban tan rápido! — Eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó sin asco ni remordimiento alguno.

— Daisuke, Motomiya Daisuke, señorita detective, ¿o debería llamarte Inoue? ¡Miyako suena mejor! Porque tienes un nombre muy bonito, Miyako, ¡lástima que tu vida sea tan agitada! Si trabajaras en algo más… normal, podríamos quedar más seguido. ¡Pero es que casi nunca te veo!

El comentario de boca del Motomiya sonaba casi con culpa, como si fuera un pecado que ella se dedicara a la policía, sonaba como si le gustara quedar una y otra vez con ella, ¿pero es que ese hombre era idiota o qué? Ella desde un comienzo le dijo muy claramente que no buscaba nada serio, nada formal, que para ella eso de relaciones no funcionaba en lo más mínimo y que se contentara con haber sido un amante pasajero. ¡Pero es que él la buscaba siempre! ¿Cuál era el bendito afán de buscarla cuando ella le había dicho muy claramente que no buscaba una relación ni nada?

Inoue le dio un sorbo a su bebida, olvidando unos segundos la espontaneidad que la caracterizaba.

_Fool, __**I'm not looking for love**__._

_I told you that I just wanna dance._

Tampoco huía, no dejaba de frecuentar los mismos lugares, si él llegaba, pues bien, si no aparecía, ¡todavía mejor! Él terminaría por entenderlo, ¿verdad? Porque el tipo recordaba todos los –escasos– detalles que le había dado de sí misma, –veintiséis años, soltera, sin hijos, detective de la brigada de delitos informáticos de la prefectura de Tokio–

Lamentablemente ella no recordaba casi nada de él, algo de que era chef en un restaurante de comida ¿italiana? ¿Francesa? ¡A saber! El punto es que el hombre se dedicaba a la cocina y ella, por alguna razón, terminaba declinando todas las invitaciones a comer.

Qué problemático cuando un amante rompía la regla de _sólo una vez._

Tras beberse el segundo whisky se retiró en silencio, ignorando otra vez la invitación de quedarse a beber un poco más e ir al apartamento de Daisuke.

Necesitaba un rato a solas con su conciencia. O tal vez sólo dormir.

* * *

— Te he asignado un caso… — Comentó un hombre de voz fuerte y cabellos rubios, mientras le daba la espalda y revisaba unos papeles, él estaba tan estoico como siempre, con las manos cruzadas sobre el fuerte pecho, el cabello azulado en una perfecta cola baja y unas pequeñas ojeras ensuciando la inmaculada piel, el rostro bien rasurado como correspondía al trabajo. — Me complace informarte, Ichijouji, que esta vez no vas a trabajar solo.

Se mordió el labio de rabia, sólo un momento, Ishida no podía advertir ese gesto.

— ¡Al menos te di de los difíciles, esos que te gustan! Difícil y peligroso, trabajarás con una de las estrellas de otra división. — Dejó el papeleo y le sonrió, ¡maldito!

Bufó molesto, no es que le molestara la gente, pero esa clase de trabajos prefería hacerlos en solitario, así no arriesgaba a nadie y si alguien salía herido, sólo él tendría que cargar con ello. Pero no, ahora el cabrón de Yamato le obligaba a trabajar en equipo.

— Será bueno para los dos, ¡buena idea, Ishida! — Expresó un hombre de cabellos rojizos, algo más bajo que él, quien traía una tablet en una mano y un vaso de Starbucks en la otra, acompañado de cerca de… ella.

No sabía si sentirse honrado o sentirse aún más responsable, ¡su compañera de misión era ni más ni menos que Inoue Miyako! Aquella mujer delgada, de cabellos largos y violetas como el cielo del alba (¿o del atardecer?), aquella que había logrado hasta acceder a información confidencial del gobierno japonés, ni siquiera supo si acaso interpretarlo como bueno o malo. Tampoco recordaba haberla tratado mucho, partiendo que trabajaban en divisiones completamente diferentes, pero complementarias –Ella en Delitos Informáticos, él en Antinarcóticos–

Quizás Ishida e Izumi los iban a terminar metiendo en quizá qué clase de caso, porque se precisaban de ambos en algo…

— Ichijouji e Inoue tienen mucho que aprender, él a ser cuidadoso de sí mismo y ella a ser menos impulsiva, ya, vale, que logran sus objetivos y resuelven los casos bien, pero no escatiman precios…

— ¡El fin justifica los medios, superior Ishida! — El ámbar de su mirada relampagueaba, seguro a ella tampoco le hacía mayor gracia trabajar junto a alguien más.

— Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Inoue, Ishida. — Espetó Ken, mirando a su compañera y luego a sus superiores.

— ¡Ya comenzaron bien! Ambos están de acuerdo en que Izumi y yo somos un par de cabrones por ponerlos a trabajar juntos. Chicos, me parece que es el inicio de una linda amistad y relación de compañerismo. — Se rió el rubio, hundido en su asiento.

Mientras, Koushiro parecía más serio, aunque una risilla discreta se escapó de sus labios, fingía que le daba un sorbo a lo que claramente olía a cappuccino recién hecho, mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio y les comenzaba a leer algunas cosas pocas del caso, desde la comodidad de la tablet.

— El caso, chicos, no tiene mayor ciencia, pero sí van a tratar con delincuentes peligrosos. Una organización dedicada al narcotráfico y lavado de dinero, cuentas en el extranjero y bueno, deberán manipular información en línea como estados de cuenta y correos electrónicos. Para Inoue eso debería ser pan comido, ¡pero! Ambos irán a trabajo en terreno, Ichijouji te pido que no te fíes tanto, ella sabrá defenderse si da el caso.

— De todos modos, ya sabía que me tocaría hacer equipo con alguien más, Izumi ya me lo había dicho… pero nunca pensé que me tocaría con Ichijouji. — Comentó como si no fuera mucho, volviendo rápidamente su atención al caso. — Tú dirás, Izumi.

Koushiro dio los detalles, al menos lo que los jóvenes detectives deberían de saber. Que aquel grupo delictivo estaba muy enlazado a la mafia Yakuza, que fueran muy discretos y cuidadosos y que cualquier problema que se saliera de las manos fuera notificado con suma prisa, tras que Ishida les diera unas copias del caso, los despachó tal como habían sido convocados.

Mientras el rubio abría las ventanas de par en par y sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de un cajón de su escritorio, el pelirrojo leía las noticias en la tablet, dándole sorbos ocasionales a su café. Le dirigía miradas ocasionales a Ishida, quien, fumaba tranquilamente, apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

— ¿Estás seguro? Digo, acabamos de mandar a dos mulas profesionales a campo minado, son tan descuidados que son capaces de atravesar el campo corriendo aunque les exploten todas las minas… — Espetó Izumi, clavando sus ojos negros en la espalda del rubio, completamente serio.

— Izumi… confía en mí, sé porqué los envío a ellos y no a otros al trabajo este. Ichijouji e Inoue aprenderán a cuidarse el uno al otro y a sí mismos también, ya estoy cansado de sermonear a Ken cada vez que termina apaleado, ¡figúrate que en la última misión le dieron un tiro! Por suerte la bala apenas entró en un sector no comprometedor. Pero imagínate unos centímetros más y hubiera perdido a uno de mis mejores agentes…

— Miyako es muy buena estratega, pero apenas tiene el peligro en frente es como que se olvida de todo y corre a lanzarse. Eso o desde el comienzo actúa por impulso, pero me sorprende que al final sí logre su cometido, ¡vieras cómo, Ishida! Temo por la vida de ella… Más que porque sea un genio, simplemente porque terminas encariñándote de ellos.

— Mejor no mezclar lo personal con lo laboral, Izumi. No quiero volver a sentir la baja de otro agente. — Zanjó Yamato, extendiéndole la cajetilla a Koushiro.

— Hay un reglamento que acatar. — Tras eso, soltó una risa cómplice, aceptando un cigarro. — Pero algunas reglas están para evadirse. Somos humanos, después de todo.

— Más que Ken me recuerda un poco a mi hermano menor… ¿Sabías que le ha ido excelente en su carrera de escritor? ¡Justo ahora está de gira por Europa Oriental!

Siguieron hablando de otras trivialidades, mientras ya dejaban de lado su preocupación por sus subordinados.

* * *

Afuera, con el delicado viento primaveral, los pétalos de cerezo danzando en el aire y el sol entibiando el ambiente, Ken y Miyako compartían un café, intentando por lo menos abrir relaciones o algo así, aunque realmente ninguno tuviera mucho que decir, más allá de considerar a Izumi e Ishida completos cabrones por ponerlos juntos. No, no ofendía el compañero, ofendía el hecho de trabajar con alguien más, tanto _la Mujer Halcón _como _el Manos de Seda _solían trabajar en solitario, ¡menuda manía de llevarles ahora la contraria!

Tras dejarse de dar vueltas, Ken tomó asiento a un lado de la pelivioleta, mirando al cielo despejado con algo muy similar a la exasperación en el semblante. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la mujer y volvió a sorber su café.

— Señorita Inoue, no me molesta trabajar contigo, ¡es más! Es un honor, pero…

— Debemos trabajar juntos aunque no nos guste, Ichijouji… — Volvió a beber su café, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo carajos había adivinado ella lo que iba a plantear? Se quedó boquiabierto, mirándola. — ¿Qué? ¿Te he sorprendido?

— No, claro que no… — _Qué mentira_, no cabía en su asombro. — Sólo me has pillado distraído, Inoue…

— ¿Qué tal si nos tratamos por nuestros nombres de pila en lugar de la formalidad? Digo, si cuando mínimo compartiremos intensamente un mes… — La mujer se encogió de hombros.

— Buena idea, ¿Miyako? ¿Miyako es tu nombre, cierto? ¡Es un bonito nombre! ¿Por qué te dieron ese nombre? — Sin saber mucho el porqué, parecía interesado en su compañera.

— Mis padres querían algo que sonara delicado y a la vez fuerte… — Siguió bebiendo su café como si nada. — ¿Cuál es el kanji de tu nombre? — La ventaja de que ella fuera espontánea es aquel interés resultaba real.

— El mismo con el que escribes "modesto". Quizás mis padres esperaban tener un hijo humilde… — Sonrió a medias el hombre, bostezando con cierta pereza. — ¿El tuyo es interpretación _literal_ o cada kanji quiere decir algo?

— Mi nombre _es lo que ves_, Ken. — Comentó la mujer, con suavidad.

_Transparente_, una persona que no se anda con rodeos, _tal es lo que ves_, la idea le arrancó una sonrisa. Aquel sería el mes más interesante de sus veinticinco años, algo comenzaba a decirle que aquella chica era toda una caja de Pandora, llena de sorpresas. La sonrisa se esfumó apenas lo hubo pensado; ¡no podía mezclar sus afectos con su vida profesional! Mejor que dejara de pensar en Miyako más allá que como una compañera de labor.

Pero la vida tiene una manera tan… rara de hacer las cosas.

Por su parte y para ella, Ken era interesante, un hombre muy evidente a la vez como aquellos difíciles códigos que se ponía a descifrar cada vez que necesitaba acceder a información compleja. Aún así, todo enigma y misterio de él resultaba interesante de descubrir… ¡al fin un hombre que encima de apuesto, no iba a aburrirla a los treinta minutos de que hubiera abierto la boca!

Siguieron conversando, ya de cómo comenzarían a hacer las cosas, trazando planes y estrategias, preguntando direcciones y tomando todas las pistas posibles. Al final desviaron el tema y quedaron de verse en "Inferno", a las siete con treinta.

Porque la **regla número uno** _está para romperse_.

**Cierre.**

* * *

¡Bien! Primer capítulo de la entrega. No sé cuántos capítulos haga, si daré más profundidad a la "relación" entre Daisuke y Miyako o si daré el trasfondo de la relación que tuvieron Hikari y Ken. Como dije, la idea surgió de la nada mientras iba a dejar mi licencia médica a mi instituto y ¡bueno! He aquí mi trabajo, saliendo un poco de mi línea típica.

Tenía que hacerle mención a Kill Bill, una de mis películas favoritas. Y tenía que mencionar a Nancy Sinatra, ¡es que amo la voz de esa mujer!

_¿Aclaraciones?_

En Japón suele preguntársele a alguien cuáles son los _kanjis_ de su nombre, porque el mismo nombre, como suena fonéticamente, puede escribirse de otras maneras. Averigüé en la Wikia de Digimon y el nombre de Ken se escribe con los mismos kanjis que la palabra "modesto/modestia" 謙 (quizás esto sí le da un fuerte significado a su personalidad, jaja).

Me sinceraré desde ya, no sé qué haga con esto, planeo continuarlo, sí, pero quién sabe cuándo. xD de todos modos, prometo que no será taaaan lejos de esta fecha.

Bailo porque mi pc está en buen estado, pero ¡bueno ya! Otra vez, mis hermosos lectores, les doy las sinceras gracias por leerme en otra de mis locuras.

Los reviews son todos suyos para decirme lo que les cante la gana, mis amores.

*** . Carrie**


	2. Regla dos

**W**elp, aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo. Algo de trama tiene, pero también nos explica un poco de la relación que Ken tuvo con Hikari tiempo atrás y cómo Miyako y Daisuke llegaron a ustedes ya saben qué.

No prometo porno ni nada (?) –la abuchean–

¡Agradezco a todos sus reviews y les pido perdón por haberme tardado tanto! Son un público adorable y los amo (:

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Reglamento.**

* * *

**Segunda regla**

**Los sentimentalismos déjalos para tus momentos de soledad**

– _**¡A nadie le interesa que quieras llorar!**_** –**

_La mujer es como una sombra: no podrás atraparla, pero tampoco huir de ella. —_ _Louis Charles Alfred de Musset_

—¿Está bien si paso a buscarte a tu casa?— La amable voz de Ken la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó de digitar datos unos segundos y le miró, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Tomó un papel limpio, de un vistoso color amarillo flúor, tomó el bolígrafo más cercano y escribió su dirección, con departamento y todo, hasta dando lugares próximos para referencias. Hasta le anotó su teléfono particular. Tras una escueta sonrisa, le despachó, aún quedaba mucho deber por atender.

—Si me disculpas, Ken, estoy haciendo unas pautas y averiguaciones iniciales.— Le dedicó una mirada breve, volviendo otra vez la vista a la pantalla del ordenador, digitando a gran prisa.

Él lo entendió enseguida y tras asentir, se fue de vuelta a su cubículo.

Llevaban trabajando en el caso, más o menos, hace unas dos semanas, hasta ese momento sólo habían hecho averiguaciones vagas, juntado información, pero nada de que hubieran quedado alguno de esos quince días luego del trabajo.

_Sería la primera vez._

* * *

_Desde luego que ella no era Hikari, no veía en aquella mujer de anteojos un reemplazo de su noviazgo fallido._

Hikari, ¿qué había sido para él? Una luz en medio de tantas tinieblas, la luz de una lámpara, pero luz al final y al cabo. La recuerda con cariño, añoranza y rabia, con odio, indiferencia y todos esos sentimientos que a una persona ¿enamorada? no le caben en el pecho. Observó la fotografía en su celular, frunciendo el ceño muy ligeramente, apresurándose en ingresar al menú y borrar la última evidencia de aquella _mística_ relación.

Ella no iba a volver, tan sólo le quedaba el gato que reclamaba por comida y cariños cada vez que llegaba por la noche a casa.

Sólo el gato, Hikari no se lo llevó, dijo algo de que en el edificio donde iría no aceptaban mascotas. Y él lo entendió, él lo aceptó, con su estúpida regla de siempre, que ella no volviera nunca más una vez pusiera un pie fuera del apartamento. Y se quedó con aquel gato de ojos amarillos al cual llamaron _Kuri_.

Mejor que se haya terminado así, sin más guerra, sin lágrimas y sin reales ganas de seguir luchando, porque lo sabía, en realidad, una causa perdida. Hikari tenía razón, la culpa era de su estilo de vida, su trabajo le privaba de todas esas cosas relacionadas con el amor y los noviazgos.

No, Ken Ichijouji no estaba para relaciones estables, si con mucho tenía el control de su propia vida.

Hikari fue una bonita etapa, una etapa que iba a superar, porque ella se merecía un hombre que no la hiciera pasar tantos sustos, alguien que le garantizara una vida estable, libre de cualquier sobresalto.

Debió escuchar a su mejor amigo cuando le dijo que, en realidad, él y ella eran completamente incompatibles, ella no habría sufrido tanta espera y tanta angustia, él no se habría llevado la peor de las desazones. Pero, él, contradiciéndose, le dijo que al final de cuentas había sido una experiencia que él debería atesorar, porque le hacía bien dejar su habitual cinismo al trabajar y encariñarse con alguien más.

Ya encontraría a la adecuada y le comentaría, junto a una copa, que él _siempre tuvo la razón_.

* * *

Se la encontró en la hora de almuerzo, en el parque, frente a la estación. Estaba tirada sobre la hierba, con los cascos puestos y los ojos cerrados, el cabello suelto y la blusa negra apenas revelando el cuello y el nacimiento del pecho, blanco sin ser níveo. La imagen produjo en él sentimientos variados, desde la más inocente ternura hasta el más violento deseo. Bah, lo creyó efecto de su soledad… hacían ya unos cinco meses de su ruptura con Hikari y lo único que había crecido en aquel tiempo había sido el bendito gato.

—¿Interrumpo tu siesta?— Le quitó un casco a la vez que se recostaba a su lado, para contemplar el cielo entre las copas de los cerezos, ¿acaso eso veía antes?

—No estaba durmiendo, sólo estaba algo pensativa.— Repuso ella, con calma, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, se veía gracioso así a su lado, no pudo contener una risita nerviosa.

A Ken se le hizo el acto más adorable del mundo, pero por supuesto, fue otro pensamiento que quedó para sí mismo.

Luego de aquello, no hablaron nada más, simplemente se habían quedado mirando el cielo primaveral, observando cómo el viento seguía acarreando pétalos, dejándoles algunos en las ropas. A veces sonreían, sin romper aquel perfecto silencio.

Por primera vez en cinco meses, se sintió vivo.

Ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que alguien valía la pena más allá de un encuentro casual.

* * *

Revolvió todo su armario, indecisa. Le dijo que irían a cenar fuera. Rebuscó aún más en el mueble. ¡No, el vestido rojo era demasiado provocativo! ¡El verde no le iba! ¡El púrpura era demasiado ligero! ¡El rosa es demasiado infantil! Observó su cama, hecha un caos de vestidos, trajes y carteras, sin poder evitar la risa otra vez, ahora una más explosiva. Negó para sí y fue a buscar de nuevo, casi a tientas, sacando un vestido que había utilizado tan sólo una vez.

Negro. Con mangas largas. Corto, por sobre cinco centímetros de la rodilla. Eso y aquellos tacones negros de gamuza que se resistía a usar por poco prácticos y una cartera pequeña. Y un abrigo gris.

E hizo una mueca, mirando todo aquello, puesto que fuera del trabajo _ella era más colorida_, sin embargo era una situación especial, estaría con un compañero en un restaurant, otra vez no había puesto atención acerca de dónde irían. En fin, miró la hora; 6:30 y él llegaría en una hora exacta. Se apresuró a peinar su cabello lacio, sin adorno alguno, aretes discretos y una fina gargantilla de terciopelo negro, el vestido resaltando sus curvas suaves.

Lo dejaría con la boca abierta. Y rió _inocentemente_ ante ese sentimiento. Y se sorprendió, notando que quedaba algo de dulzura, algo de inocencia en ella.

Algo se despertaba a susurros en ella. Y ese sentimiento la hizo momentáneamente feliz.

* * *

Tal como pensó, el peliazul alzó sus cejas, sorprendido, ofreciéndole su brazo para salir del edificio, sin intercambiar mayor palabra además de un saludo. La condujo al estacionamiento y abrió la puerta del copiloto, ofreciéndole asiento y ocupando su puesto de inmediato, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Sólo es una salida, Miyako, no necesitabas producirte tanto… ¡Aunque admito que te ves hermosa así! El negro le sienta bien a tu figura.— A su cumplido, la chica de cabellos violetas rió espontáneamente, sin siquiera cubrirse la boca. Los labios del ojiazul se curvaron en una sonrisa discreta, marcando un poco las incipientes patas de gallo en el contorno de sus ojos, causadas por tanto desvelo.

No volvieron a hablar, él, siempre silencioso, estaba habituado al silencio, pero ella… se miraba las uñas, las tamborileaba en el cristal o sobre su muslo cubierto por una delgada panty color grafito. Estuvo así casi veinte minutos hasta que suplicó encender la radio para hacer ruido.

_A ella no le gusta el silencio_, apuntó mentalmente. Le dio en gusto y encendió la radio, nunca cambiaba la emisora, por mera pereza. Música ligera, de ambiente, ambos parecían más cómodos ahora.

—Tengo un amigo que dirige un restaurant de comida italiana, ¡la mejor pasta en todo Minato, verás que sí!— Le hubo comentado en una luz roja, apoyándose momentáneamente en el volante. —Le comenté que iba con una compañera de trabajo y me dijo que nos tendría un buen vino.

Miyako sonrió abiertamente, sería una velada muy interesante.

* * *

—¡Tú, _señorita detective_!— La mujer quiso echarse a correr en el acto, pero recordó los tacones en sus pies y se contuvo, mordiéndose el labio. —¡Nunca me imaginé que eras tú la compañera de Ken!— Expresó con asombro, juntando las palmas de manera sonora. —¡Les traeré lo mejor de la casa!

Ken miró entonces a la chica, como pidiendo explicaciones, ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Va al mismo bar que voy yo, a veces.— Fue la respuesta, escueta, sin mayor interés. —Es un buen tipo, pero no… no de los que me agradan a mí.— Completó, como la cosa más natural del mundo.

_Así que ella era de quién Daisuke le había hablado hasta el cansancio._ La respuesta un tanto seca de Miyako le tranquilizó en parte, no supo identificar el porqué. La invitó a tomar asiento en una mesa distante de la cocina, hasta casi escondida de la gente. Allí, creaba una suerte de intimidad que su amigo no podría interrumpir tan seguido. Con sutileza, le tendió la carta de platillos.

Miyako ni prestó atención al pedido, pidió más bien por cortesía, porque en cierto modo le había inquietado el tener que encontrarse con él.

De todos los hombres habidos y por haber en Minato, en Tokio, en Japón, ¡en el mundo! _debía ser él._

* * *

_La primera vez que se acostaron, estaba muy consciente de sus actos. _Fue en el apartamento de él, ni siquiera recordaba en qué sector de la ciudad. No fue ni rápido ni pausado, ni eterno ni instantáneo, sólo sucedió, casi como un escape, una liberación de tensiones.

Nada de marcas, nada de apretar demasiado, una de sus reglas respecto a sus amantes, no podían dejar huella alguna de su paso en ella. Todo fue un poco tormenta, un poco calma. No se quedó a dormir, ni siquiera a fumarse un cigarrillo. Le dio las gracias y se fue a casa para ir a trabajar en cosa de horas.

_La segunda vez_ estaba tan ebria que ni lo notó, pero supo de inmediato que fue consentido, su cuerpo no presentaba marca alguna. Y él había respetado el trato, _se lo agradecía. _Pero aquello no debió haberse repetido.

_La tercera vez_ fue bajo consentimiento, estaba completamente lúcida y reconoció que aquella vez fue un completo capricho. Un desahogo, una locura. Se quedó a dormir, a desayunar.

Fue la primera vez que sintió algo próximo a hacer realmente el amor con alguien, más allá que un maldito sexo casual. La idea la asustó, la hizo llorar, pero alegó simplemente que estaba demasiado cansada y le dolía el cuerpo tras un día difícil. Él se detuvo, ella protestó. Siguieron. Otra vez, sin marcas.

Le pidió que no se vieran nuevamente.

_La tercera vez fue la última._

* * *

—Miyako, te estoy hablando.— La voz varonil la hizo volver a la realidad, casi aturdida.

—Disculpa, pensaba en algo.— Suspiró, al tiempo que el cobrizo llegaba con la orden.

Miró el plato preciosamente preparado, lucía suculento y recordaba el no haber almorzado aquel día. Sonrió a su compañero y se dispuso a comer con tranquilidad, mientras conversaban de otros temas triviales, casi todos respecto a la investigación que llevaban en conjunto. Siguieron cenando, mirándose de manera ocasional.

Desde el otro lado, el moreno miraba, sonriendo de manera amarga y volviéndose a la cocina a dirigir a sus ayudantes. Estaba más que claro que su amigo había encontrado a la chica que él mismo le había animado tanto a buscar. Y la _señorita detective_ ya le había dejado en claro que no quería algo serio con él.

Si su amigo era feliz, él también. Al rato Ken llamaba para pedirle la cuenta, pero Daisuke negó con suavidad, sonriéndole un poco incómodo.

—Cortesía de la casa_. Suerte con la chica_.— No se despidió, fue nuevamente a la cocina tras arreglar unos recibos.

Unos minutos después, Ken y Miyako se dirigían fuera, observando las luces de la noche primaveral, los cerezos lucían algo extraños gracias a las luces de neón.

* * *

De alguna forma, terminaron en aquel bar, ya era una cliente habitual en el _Inferno_. El cantinero, un estadounidense, la saludó de beso en la mejilla, yendo de inmediato a buscar el whisky, pero la voz de Miyako lo detuvo.

—No, Michael, esta noche será sólo cerveza, vengo con compañía… y ocuparemos una mesa.— Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, la cual el rubio respondió.

—¡Eso es una novedad, _miss_, sueles venir sola y aquí te haces de compañía!— Observó el extranjero, riendo.

—A veces es bueno cambiar los hábitos, _Mike_.— Rió otra vez, entrecerrando los ojos que iban delicadamente maquillados.

Ken la seguía considerando encantadora. Su sola risa, sus gestos… ¿es posible enamorarse tan rápido de una persona? Otra vez, lo atribuyó a su soledad.

Aunque la idea de ponerse a beber con alguien que apenas venía conociendo… esperó y ayudó a llevar el _rocket*_ y los jarrones a la mesa, junto con unas botanas de queso y jamón para no marearse por efecto del alcohol. A Miyako la cerveza no le gustaba demasiado, resultaba demasiado amarga al paladar, por eso siempre decantaba por el whisky y, cuando estaba deprimida, por el ron. Ken, con mucho, probaba la cerveza o el vino, sabiéndose de resistencia escasa al licor.

Otra vez, una mesa algo aislada de la gente, ahora teniendo por compañera a la semi-penumbra del lugar. Comenzaron a beber y a dejar de lado, por el momento, el tema laboral. Se contaron algunos detalles «a grandes rasgos» de sus vidas.

Ken no estaba seguro de poder llevarle el ritmo con la cerveza, por lo que al cuarto jarrón lo dejó estar, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, sonriendo de manera calmada, respondiendo sus preguntas.

Ambos, a propósito, esquivaban hablar del tema sentimental, de sus vidas amorosas, pero cuando aún quedaba cerveza y no quedaban temas de conversación, fue el tema obligado. Se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron

_But I feel something, oh it's __**better than nothing**_

La canción, a la cual no habían prestado atención llegó de improviso a romper la calma. Sentir algo era mejor que no sentir nada, pero para desgracia de algunos, el amor no llega solo, llega con otros sentimientos menos agradables.

Uno de esos sentimientos era la soledad. La traidora soledad.

El hombre sintió las mejillas calientes y no a causa del alcohol, precisamente. Tenía los azules aguados y de pronto, sin aviso, rompió a llorar. Maldito llanto traidor. Alcohol, hastío, soledad, desesperación no eran una buena combinación. Ella, soltando casi hipos por los sollozos, tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, mirándole a los ojos, él respondiéndole el gesto.

_Maldito alcohol, maldita soledad y malditas circunstancias. _

Al instante dejó de llorar, el sabor salado de las lágrimas y el sabor amargo de la cerveza se fundían en aquellos labios que sellaban los suyos, las manos largas y suaves aprisionaban su cuello, su nuca, su cabello y el beso poco a poco le robaba la respiración. Se separaron en absoluto silencio, con las mismas sentimentales canciones de fondo. La sujetaba por los hombros, en el punto en donde vestido y piel se confundían.

—No debería ser esto… pero… me gustas, me gustas demasiado, Miyako.— Reconoció, cercano a su boca, tentado de volver a poseerla.

No lo hizo, sólo sostuvo su mirada, buscando algo que no sabía identificar, mas, el instinto le gritaba que ella tenía esa respuesta que buscaba

En sus labios pudo saborear la paz.

_No_ todos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para _respetar al pie de la letra_ la **segunda regla**.

* * *

_*Rocket_: Bueno, no sé cómo les dicen realmente, son mucho más pequeños que los barriles de cerveza, tienen como mucho uno o dos litros de éste brebaje. Al menos yo los conozco así xD

¿Y por qué metí a Michael en esto? Porque sí xD me causa risa la imagen mental de él como cantinero.

Sobre el comentario de **Ai Shinomori**, lo siento, dear :c tomé en consideración la idea, pero como digo en mi perfil, no me agrada para nada el Mimato, pero prometo dar el mejor Kenyako. Las otras sugerencias las iré desarrollando, es una promesa ;)

La pequeña frase es una canción que a mí, en lo personal, me dan ganas de llorar xD Better than nothing de Sarah Jaffe. La recomiendo :)


End file.
